


The Sheriff's Office

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x09 continuation. Continuation of WayHaught on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This is my first every smut/sex scene!

Nicole couldn't believe that Waverly was actually here underneath her. After their talk and saying that they were just friends, she couldn't believe that Waverly barged in here and confessed her feelings. Nicole’s brain was clouding with lust. She pulled away and held herself up onto her arms, “Wave, we need to slow down.”

“No,” Waverly responded as she kissed her again. “Nicole, I want you right now.” Her hips rocked into Nicole's, making the taller girl groan. “Please,” Waverly whispered as she pulled Nicole back down to meet her lips. 

Nicole fiddled with the edge of Waverly’s shirt before she pulled it over her head. “God, you’re so beautiful.” She started kissing Waverly’s neck making her way down. She paused at Waverly’s breasts. She unhooked her bra. She lightly licked Waverly’s nipple before sucking on it while her other hand was gently pinching the other.

“Yes,” Waverly hissed.

Nicole couldn't help but smile. She released Waverly’s nipple and gave the same treatment to the other. Soon Waverly was gently guiding Nicole further down. As Nicole kissed her way down, she scraped her nails down Waverly’s sides. 

“I need to touch you,” Waverly said breathlessly as she tugged at Nicole’s uniform. Nicole leaned up and slowly unbuttoned her top. As it lay open, her eyes were zeroed in on the fit girl in front of her. She never knew someone could look so beautiful. 

Nicole proceeded to take both her shirt and bra off. Once they were off, Waverly shakingly reached up and softly grazed Nicole’s skin. She felt unsure of herself, but all she wanted was to feel the weight of Nicole’s breasts in her hands. 

Nicole, sensing her hesitancy, gently grasped Waverly’s hands and pushed them against her breasts before kissing her again. Waverly rubbed her thumbs over the hardening nipples.

“That feels so good,” she told the girl underneath her before her own hands and lips continued their journey down Waverly’s body. She nipped and sucked leaving a trail of red marks behind. When she reached Waverly’s pants, she looked up, silently asking for permission to continue. She was answered with a simple nod from Waverly. 

After removing Waverly’s pants, Nicole kissed her way up her legs until she faced with Waverly’s underwear-clad pussy. “God, you’re so wet.” Nicole sucked at the wet spot that was apparent on Waverly’s panties.

“Ahhh,” Waverly gasped as her grip tightened on Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole tugged at Waverly’s last piece of clothing, and Waverly immediately lifted her hips to help take them off.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole said as she kissed Waverly’s inner thighs. Waverly’s whines and groans were music to her ears. Nicole licked Waverly’s pussy from bottom to top, stopping at the top to suck on her clit.

“Please...please, more,” Waverly groaned in between breaths.  
Nicole lifted herself to be eye to eye with Waverly. “Tell me what you want,” she said as she gently played with Waverly’s clit.

“I need you to touch me,” Waverly pleaded.

“I am touching you,” Nicole said as she moved her hand lower to toy with her opening.

Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her face closer. “Inside, now,” she demanded. Just as she leaned in for a kiss, Nicole effortlessly inserted a finger. Waverly was senses overwhelmed her. The taste of herself on Nicole’s lips. The way Nicole’s finger moved effortlessly inside her.

“You feel so good, Wave.”

“More,” Waverly gasped.

Nicole easily inserted another finger and started moving her fingers faster while curling them. She felt Waverly’s walls tighten. “You’re so close, aren't you?”

Waverly frantically shook her head.

Nicole used her thumb to play with Waverly’s clit. “I want you to come for me,” she whispered in Waverly’s ear.

Waverly used one hand to grip the couch and the other scratched its way down Nicole’s back. “NICOLE!” Waverly’s orgasm was stronger than anything she had experienced with Champ. Her hips lifted off the couch and her legs were shaking.

“Wow,” Waverly breathed as the effects of her orgasm subsided. She slowly released her grip on the couch and Nicole’s back. “Sorry about that.”

Nicole shook her head and laughed. “Don't worry that’s nothing to apologize about. But we should probably get out of Nedley’s office before he comes back from ‘lunch’.”

Suddenly Waverly remembered where they were. “Oh no…oh no…oh no...oh no…,” Waverly kept chanting.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Nicole said as she got off the couch and started getting re-dressed. “I’ll be look-out while you recuperate.”

“But what about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just gave me the best and fastest orgasm ever. Shouldn't I help you out?” Waverly wished she could have said that with more finesse, but to be fair, there’s no blood flow in her brain right now.

“You’re so cute,” Nicole responded as she leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. “You don't HAVE to do anything, but if you wanted to, we can continue this at my place when I get off of work.” She smiled at Waverly who blushed.

“I’d like that,” Waverly smiled.

Nicole walked out of the office and closed the door behind her. 

Waverly tried to stand up, but her legs felt like gelatin. _Damn, Champ’s got nothing on Nicole._


End file.
